Marcy, do you have a heart?
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: first story!, don't be a hater, don't be a spammer, and i welcome honest opinions to improve my work. enjoy! also, review to tell me what to do next! damn right that was a scott pilgrim reference in chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so, yeah. Don't be a hater or a flamer, and if you want, just give me some honest opinion._

**Do you have a heart Marcy?**

Finn and Jake where on their way home after a day of hanging out with PB. Finn, being only 14 at the time, was a little naive. He had previously asked PB out a few times, but, every time she shot him down. He was glad they were friends, but he didn't want to be friends, at least that's what he thought...

"yo, dude!" said jake, "you were totally staring at PB!" Finn blushed, "shut up bro. You know I used to like her." "sure... used to..." smirked jake. Finn was too distant too notice. When they got home, finn sat on the couch, tired, and, for some reason, sad. A different sad to how he normally felt when someone died, or he got hurt and couldn't adventure, or even got shot down by PB. He was cold sad. Almost feeling sick. Like no-one knew he was there, or at least cared to acknowledge him. That moment, finn felt something tickle his face. He blew it off, thinking it was a fly. "hello, hero..." whispered a familiar voice. "marcy?" said finn, "Where are you?"

She floated up on to the couch next to him. "Finn, it doesn't take someone as smart as bubblegum to know you're sad". "what's up?". "well, it's like this..." said finn, "I used to think I was into PB, but now... I just don't know what to think. Maybe I just like her as a friend, like me and you". "where just friends?" said Marceline, smirking. Finn was surprised at her response. He blushed a little. "marcy... What exactly did you mean by that?". Marceline smiled and patted his leg, "well, if you can't figure that out, I guess there's no point in me being here". Finn was perplexed. "wait... are you trying to say- "there's a couples only movie night coming up again, I thought I'd save you the trouble of going to PB and then having to come back and ask me again". "thanks marcy. But wasn't the movie terrible last time?". "it'll be better this time. I promise..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! Same as before no hating, blah, blah, blah. There will be no further intros, unless necessary._

"marcy.." said finn, "what exactly do you mean by that?". "come on, let's go back to my place, I think my last victim was wearing some cool clothes you could wear". No one had really ever personally invited finn to their house, being that there weren't many people his age. He had really only gone to PB's and even that was just a party, or at least with jake and lady the rainicorn. "um... okay... but like how am I gonna get there in time, the movie starts in only 3 hours, right?". "that's okay, finny. I'll just fly us there. Grab on!" said Marceline, grabbing finn's hand. He felt similar to before, when he got home, but not sad. He and Marceline flew above the clouds, on the way to her cave. "marcy, are you really a queen?". "sort of... my dad's the lord of evil, but it's not an official title. It's more of a common acknowledgement".

Finn was only half listening. He was too curious of why he felt the way he did. 'I feel pretty safe for someone flying above the clouds, with nothing to hold me up but Marcy' thought finn. 'nothing to hold me up but Marcy'. 'But Marcy'. That thought played over and over in his head. Before he knew it they were at Marcelines cave. "there they are!" said Marceline, the vampire queen, "here, put these on, you can get changed in the bathroom". Finn took the clothes with a scared look on his face. 'where did she get these?' 'is that blood?' 'why is she making me get changed?' finn put on the clothes. He realized that the feeling of warmth and safety, deep in his stomach. He felt it once before when princess bubblegum kissed him after he saved he the candy kingdom from a black hole he accidently he created. 'Is this the same as things were with PB?', 'or do I just think i like her?' 'whatever, I'll figure it out later'.

Finn opened the door and left the bathroom. "marcy?" "where are you?". Finn walked into marcline's bedroom, looking for her. He almost freaked out when he found her, only in her underwear and bra. "dude! i'm changing!". Finn immediately shut his eyes. "sorry! I was cold, I just wanted to know where you were!". "here" said marceline, "is that warmer?". "sort of" said Finn "its kinda cold. what is that?" Finn opened his eyes. marcy was hugging him tenderly. And she still only had her underwear and bra on. Finn blushed so red marceline could have eaten it off his face. which she almost started to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline kissed fin on the cheek. "What-I-I-wait-huh?" finn was confused, Marceline was still holding him, but it felt different to a friendly hug. It was more aggressive, yet calming, confusing, and still, reassuring. He was surprised to find himself hugging her back. He stopped. Marceline looked him in the eye "are you okay finn?". Finn just stared into her eyes. He always thought the red in them was cool and scary, but now, he thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 'aside from Marceline herself' finn thought. He was confused and bewildered. 'why did I think that?!' Marceline had her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "that sound of pumping blood is so calming to me finn..." "at least, yours is...". finn was startled at what she said. This was all too much for him. He sat down on the end of marceline's bed. "woah, hero, hold up, we're not doing anything like that yet". "yet?" Finn thought out loud. "Marcy, I'm only 14. Aren't I too young for you anyway?". Marceline thought his innocence was cute. "Finn, if I only dated guys my own age, then i would probably end up dating the ice king". They both shudder. "Besides", she continued, "i may be a thousand years old, but, i'm immortal so, my mind is really only about 3 or 4 years older than yours. And my body too..."

Finn's eyes opened as Marceline laid down next to him. "marcy, i'm really confused right now. And besides, the movie starts in, like, 30 minutes and you're not even dressed yet". Marceline smiled. "finny, i don't know about you but i'd rather stay here and watch a movie as just me and you... As us...". finn began to realize what was going on. "marcy, i don't know much about girls. I've only been on one date, with flame princess, and even then i just hugged her. We're just friends now though." Finn didn't know why he insisted on him not having a girlfriend anymore. " that's okay finn. Let's just watch a movie". Finn closed his eyes for a second and laid down next to Marceline.

"marcy? You awake?" finn was lying down and realized Marceline had crawled into his arms and fallen asleep. He spent the next our patting her hair and watching the movie before he fell asleep two.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up. He felt heavier than usual. He opened his eyes. "marcy? Can you turn on the lights?". There was no response. Finn realized that the darkness was just marcelines hair. 'smells like strawberries'. He got up, waking up Marceline as he did. Finn felt marceline's claws grab his arm and draw some blood. "FINN! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" "what marcy? We were watching a movie...". Marceline rubbed her forehead. "oh, yeah. Sorry about how i acted". "That's alright!" said finn, and he kissed marcy on the lips. "hmmm... you taste sweet. I knew it! You even taste like strawberries!". Marceline was startled at how forward finn was for an innocent boy. "that's the first time you kissed a girl isn't it?". Finn blushed again. "uhhh...yeah".

Finn new jake and PB and just about everyone would disapprove of him and Marceline, and Marceline had a reputation to keep up, so, for the next few weeks, they met in secret. Finn would go to her house and she would come to the tree house when jake wasn't around. Things were good.

"finn?" "yeah marcy?" Marceline rolled over to finn. They were on the couch watching another movie at the tree house. "your nearly 15 right?" finn looked her in the eye. He loved her eyes. "only a month". Marceline smiled, a different smile than the usual. "what?" asked finn. "well, i think i might know the answer to this already, but, are you a virgin?" Finn blushed, more so then he ever had before. "ummm... well... yes. I am". "That's okay. Don't be embarrassed". Marceline leaned in so close fin could feel her fangs on his ear. "I am too..." she whispered. Finn smiled. Marceline stood up. "here" she held out her hand. Finn reached out and grabbed it. She flew them out the window to her house. Above the clouds, finn remembered the time they did this a few weeks ago. He was so happy that him and Marceline were together. 'what is she up to?' he thought.

When they got to her house, Marceline told finn she had to get some things, and that he should wait on the couch. She came out of her room with a rolled up blanket, a picnic blanket and some candles. "come on finn, follow me"


	5. Chapter 5

"marcy... where are we going?" asked finn. "where going to this cool place, it's not too far from here." Said Marceline, the vampire queen. She extends her hand in a gesture telling him that they would fly there. "no marcy." Said finn, smiling contently "this time, i'll carry you." Finn picked up Marceline effortlessly. He hadn't realized how light she was.

When they finally got to the spot Marceline mentioned, she rolled out the picnic blanket in the shade of an old dodge challenger from before the war, seeing as the sun was still up, though it was nearly setting. They enjoyed some nice apples and strawberries and other various red foods, as was accustomed for them to do, and just as the sun went down, Marceline opened the door of the car and told fin to get in. "Marceline, this car's probably older than you! I doubt you'll be able to drive something like this." Finn said jokingly. "you dumbass..." Marceline said, pushing finn over, "what made you think i was gonna drive it?" finn was confused again for the first time since they started seeing each other, but his suspicions were put to rest when Marceline laid down on top of him and pulled up the blanket she brought. "are you sure you wanna do this Marceline?" Marceline looked in his eyes, leaned in close again and said "yes. I love you finn the hero boy. No. Finn the hero man. With all of my heart." Finn whispered "marcy, do you have a heart?" and as the sun went down she whispered back "I've got yours now finn. That's all i need."

Finn wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but, then again, neither was Marceline, so they figured things out as they went along and by the time the sun came up, finn and marceline's lives were forever changed. That morning, finn gathered their things and put them in his backpack. He then picked up Marceline and carried her home, almost falling asleep himself as he did so. When he finally got her back to her place, he laid her down on her bed and she woke up momentarily. All she had the energy to say was "stay here finn. Please..." so finn turned on the movie they first watched together, and laid down beside her again. She fell asleep, but this time he knew why she was in his arms. Everything felt better and he stayed there patting her hair until, just before falling asleep, he whispered, **"**Come along with me To a town beside the sea We can wander through the forest And do so as we please Come along with me To a cliff under a tree Where we'll gaze upon the water As an everlasting dream All of my affections I give them all to you Maybe by next summer We won't have changed our tunes I still want to be In this town beside the sea Making up new numbers And living so merrily All of my affections I give them all to you I'll be here for you always And always be for you Come along with me To a town beside the sea We can wander through the forest And do so as we please Living so merrily"


End file.
